Bae Hee Young
Description to be added later... Inspiration Bio *'Epic Blades:' - "Bae Hee Young is a Hwarang soldier from Hanseong, Korea. A brave, handsome and noble spirit at heart, he is destined to fight in the name of the Joseon dynasty, that started up after the end of the Silia dynasty. Right now, he must save the Joseon Princess from Hellish forces that have attacked his kingdom. To do this, he must get to Belial, the Prince of Darkness, who may or may not have the princess with her." *'Epic Blades II:' - "Bae Hee Young started off as just a Hwarang soldier until he saved Princess Hyunareum from Belial's clutches, as well as being one of the few warriors who banded together to seal the Prince of Darkness away forever. Since that day, Bae has been promoted general of the Hwarang army." Gameplay Info Special Attacks *''Elegant Crescent'' - Bae slash downward, sending in a big, pink and light blue crescent at his opponent. *''Arrow Shots'' - He shoots three arrows form his bow at his opponent. *''Ssang Bong'' - He repeatedly whacks his opponent with the Ssang Bong weapons. *''Juk Do Sul'' - He swings his bamboo sword downward at his opponent. *''Cutting Thorn'' - He shoots a bunch of flower illusions with thorns on them at his opponent. *''Dynamite Blade'' - He does a big arching swing down to his opponent, slashing him/her. *''Petals Illusion'' - He shoots a bunch of pink, petal-shaped energy projectiles at his opponent. Finishing Moves Vanquishment *''Seven Petal Razors'' - Bae starts zipping though his opponent seven times, with each zip through where he slices his opponent. After the last zipping slice, Bae twirls his sword and stops. Then the opponent starts bursting into cut-up pieces while a glowing image of a flower happens to show up behind the disemboweled opponent. (EB) *''Blood-Spewing Flower'' - Bae stabs his opponent in the abdomen with his sword and then slices upward. He then slices downward at each three other side at once vertically. Finally, behind the hacked-up opponent, he gets out his bow and fires two arrows through his/her knees, causing the opponent to fall down on the knees, making the opponent collapse into a gory pile as blood constantly shoots out from the center. (EB2) Quick Death *''Elegant Crescent'' - The opponent is split in half. In EB2, the opponent's head flies off. *''Arrow Shot'' - The opponent falls dead from the arrow. In EB2, the opponent gets pierced by three arrows in different areas around his/her body and falls dead. *''Cutting Thorn'': The opponent tumbles into cut-up pieces. *''Dynamite Blade'' - The opponent is vertically split in half. *''Petals Illusion'' - The opponent tumbles into cut-up pieces. Auto-Slay *''Misdirect Arrow'' - Bae gets out a bow and arrow. He shoots the arrow at the air and the air rotates towards the top of Bae's head. The arrow falls on Bae and his head starts spraying blood like crazy, causing him to fall to his death. Storyline Epic Blades Epic Blades II Trivia * External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-Bae-Hee-Young-482018941 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-II-Bae-Hee-Young-586132541 Category:Epic Blades characters Category:Male characters Category:Koreans Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen